Shadow
by Grufflump
Summary: He is at one with the Shadows, he has lived for 7 years without knowing, only loving himself, but when true love comes along, he is a changed man. Heart break and repare. Warning: KaiTala
1. Shadow Dancer

**Shadow**

Hi, this is a weird story that I wrote for no reason and please review.

None of the characters or items are mine.

Please review even if you didn't like the story cause then you can tell how bad you thought it was (I like it, that sound so vain I know but I do so there).

Authors note: Read at own risk

He is at one with the shadows. You don't know whether it is going to be your money, or you neighbours that he decides to steal. He can move without any one knowing. Some say he floats above the ground, but people have seen him run. Those people say that he stole the money and ran so fast they couldn't catch him with their car. Police have searched for him but no one can find him. He is like a demon, with angelic qualities, but that is illegal. What do I think? Ha, I think he is Kai.

Kai was a 17-year-old thief. He was tall and quite lanky but he had such highly toned muscle, he didn't need bulk. He has grey (at the front, which is long and spiky) and black (at the back, which is smooth) hair and grey eyes. He had blue triangular tattoos on his face, which had no meaning to him. Kai always has the same black long coat on, and black boots on covered by big black trousers, with a black t-shirt and black fingerless gloves. To most people he would of just looked like a Goth but he wasn't, for a start Goth's didn't know most martial arts! Kai didn't have a home. He runs from place to place, stealing food and money. He didn't really have any friends, except for Changy, a boy about his age, who also had no home. He had helped Kai when he was first 'awake' or since Kai can remember. He was in a bad state and Changy had helped him. He had had a beyblade with him when he had woken up and threw away the actual blade but kept the chip called Dranzer. He stored Dranzer in his belt, where They couldn't get her. Kai was running from Them. They were always after him, looking everywhere, but he could not be caught, ever.

"GET BACK HERE!" roared the voice of a local shop owner. Kai had just stolen some food and all the money the shop had. Kai didn't feel bad, he always thought of stealing as his living. Kai was far to fast for any of the security guards, and had taken out all the camera's, that was just a tool for Them to see him with.

Kai kept running until he came across a local hotel. He went behind the grey walls and ate the food quickly. He would stay there for a night then move on, he been there for 2 days now and needed to find Changy and hide with him for a while, before They sent any of their men. Kai longed for a family and a home, he had not been close to any one for 7 years and as long as he could remember. He had no memory of any one before he was 10, now he only has the memories of Changy and strangers staring him or yelling at him. He had however, known most martial arts when he 'awoke' and could speak English perfectly but didn't know how. It had been hard at first but he had become stronger for his mistakes and faster.

Kai went into the hotel and went up to the reception. He pulled up his hood before he entered the hotel so it was hard to see his face.

"Room for 1 please, 1 night, no breakfast, just a room," grumbled Kai, in a low voice, he couldn't use his real voice, in case They heard. He had said that knowing all the questions they ask, "My name is George Thomas and I am paying in cash." Kai put down the money after checking the cost for one night.

"There's your key," said the lady at the receptionist, fumbling with the key, taken aback by the stranger.  
Kai went into the bar, approached the counter and ordered a drink. Then he went into a corner of the bar and sat down, he pulled his hood more over his eyes.

**Earlier on:**

Tala fell to the floor as another blow hit his body.

"Please stop," begged the red head, tears rolling down his cheeks. He had felt a rib crack.

"Crying is a sign of weakness," said the large man standing over him, then he bent down trying to kissing him on the lips, trying to move a tongue throw Tala's firmly sealed lips. "We want you strong." He bent down, trying to kiss Tala again and after failing, stood up and kicked him hard in the stomach. "Take him back to his room." Guards appeared out of the shadow, grabbing Tala's arms and started dragging him back to his room. He didn't have enough energy to walk and he felt like his legs were so badly bruised he couldn't walk if he tried.

"You want me strong!" Yelled Tala, suddenly lifting his head up. He had a rush of anger and he didn't care what happened, he was going to say it. "I want to be 15! A teenager! Have faults! Not be perfect, Boris!"

Boris walked up to him, flicked his long purple hair out of his face and hit him hard in the face.  
"I want what is best for you," said Boris, he kissed Tala on the lips, Tala's arms were restrained and Tala was dazed so he managed to break through Tala's sealed lips and he kissed Tala for a few seconds then gave the guards the order and they hauled Tala off.

Tala was thrown into his 'room.' It was more like a jail cell. All it had was a bed, a toilet and a window. He crawled onto his bed and lay staring at the ceiling.

"Tonight," Tala said to himself, "tonight's the night."

He had been planning it ever since he was small enough to plan, ever since that other boy did it 7 years ago, but since he had been the test dummy for all the drugs and tortured worse than any other of the 'students' he was probably dead.

He sat up feeling a sharp pain in his side making him wince. He wiped away the tears that he had not noticed flowing down his cheeks and stood up. He was in so much pain but he wasn't going to let that stop him, he was going to escape.

_FLASH BACK_

"Use it carefully, it will come in handy one day," the boy said, handing Tala one end of the rope, the other tied around his waist, "Pull it back in and hide it when I am on the ground, OK."

"Ok, but do you have to go?" said Tala, crying as he helped his best friend escape.

"Yes, but we will meet again," said Kai, stoking Tala's smooth face, he looked long into Tala's blue eyes, he would never forget them, "Good bye." Kai leapt out the window, glass going everywhere but Tala had to let him down, bit by bit. He felt the rope slacken and looked out the window, watching him untie the rope and start running.

"Good bye, I will find you Kai!" he called after Kai. He saw the guards chase him but he was too fast and started climbing the huge fence. With speed and agility, Kai climbed it and found his freedom.

END OF FLASH BACK 

Tala suddenly felt alone. He also felt a rush of anger at Boris getting angry and taking it out on him. He grabbed the rope and tied it to the bolted door. He opened the window to let the slack down, the jumped out the window, feeling the tiny bits of glass cut him deeply, mainly in his arms. He grabbed the rope and went down that 30-foot high wall. He quickly untied himself and started running. He ran as fast as he could and he heard the guards come out. He was at the fence and started climbing he was over.

"I AM COMING MY LOVE," yelled Tala in sheer joy, as he began to run the 10 miles to the nearest town.

When Tala got there he begged for a while with his blue pleading eyes and quickly got enough money for a hotel room.

Present Time: 

Kai sat in the corner thinking, about where he was going. He knew he was looking for Changy's place, and it was in the forest but where in the forest. He put down his drink and put his feet up on the chair he was sitting on. It was fixed to the wall in a weird way so that it looked like a floating armchair. Kai folded his arms. He ran his hands over his arm, he felt all the scars, he had no idea of how they got there. He pulled back the long sleeve of his coat to reveal his milky skin covered in heavy, deep scars. There were large scars that Kai thought might have been self-inflicted. His train of thought was suddenly disturbed by someone, panting heavily, then start drinking so fast he wasn't sure that he was even breathing. He looked to see a red head gulping back water, eyes shut. Then put his legs on the table and leaned back into his chair making himself comfy. The red heads shirt that was grey, tainted with the blood from large cuts all up his arm. Then his shirt fell open a little to reveal a horrific bruise on his rib cage. Kai inhaled deeply and sharply. It looked so painful. The boy, not much younger than himself, turned to face him.

"Hello," he said cheerfully, "Do I know you?" Kai shook is head, hood more over his beautiful grey eyes, and turned around to his drink.

"I've seen you some where before," said Tala, looking at the boy, he had recognised the little bit of the face he had seen, "I'm good with face, could I see yours?"

"No," said Kai sharply, he thought he had seen him before to, it was his eyes, but he could be a spy for Them. Kai didn't want the boy to get hurt, he wanted to protect him, protect him from his own crappy life. Kai raised his head slowly, just high enough to look into the boy's eyes. Suddenly a sharp pain across Kai's head making him double up, clutching his head.

"What's wrong?" said Tala, worried that this boy might be hurt. He touched his head, and Kai smacked it off, "What's wrong?" Tala repeated, louder, trying to find out why the boy sitting there was in so much pain.

"Leave me alone!" yelled Kai, clutching his head he ran out of the hotel and collapsed behind the hotel. His head was in so much pain. All these memories came flying past him, of that boy, where he was before. Tears were streaming down his face, though his hood was still up. Crying is weak, Kai thought, for girls. Kai suddenly thought about his thoughts. What an awful thing to think. Another sharp pain came across his head, making him yell, a memory came back. A big man was there, kissing then hitting him, he was in so much pain. The memory was over and Kai was exhausted and collapsed behind the hotel to sleep.

Kai woke the next morning with his back aching. He opened his eyes and he was still behind the hotel. He sat up and leaned his aching back against the hotel wall. He tried to remember what had happened. He went in the hotel, got a room, had drink, looked at a boy and felt such pain like his head was about to pop. But there was something else, he had remembered some thing, the boy was familiar, especially his eyes, and that man, tall awful man who had raped and beaten him. Kai stood up and went around the hotel. He brushed the dirt off his clothes and when he was at the front he ran into the boy.

"It's you, are you Ok?" asked the boy looking at him, Kai looked away he couldn't look him in the eye.

"Fine," said Kai coldly and started to walk away. Tala placed his hand on Kai's shoulder. Kai turned around quickly. He was looking into the boy's eyes.

"Tala…" he stuttered, "Tala, you're here." He had remembered the little boy; it was like swimming in memories, that he wasn't sure had happened, but he felt in his heart that had been so cold for the seven years, melt. He could remember Boris and the training place.

"Oh my god, K…" began Tala, but Kai put his hand over his mouth. He nodded, and then keeping his hand over Tala's mouth led him to the entrance to the Forest Of Lost Hope.

"Tala, I am sorry I didn't recognize you, I think it was the drugs they gave me, most of my life there. I am going to see the only friend I have had in the past seven years," Kai's memory was full again, "I am also so happy that you got out, how was Boris when I escaped?" Kai was holding Tala's shoulders looking into his eyes as deep as the sea. His hood had fallen of his face, allowing his grey and black hair to spike up again.

"Well, he was pretty pissed off," Tala began, not wanting to hurt Kai by telling him that he had taken out his anger and other things on him, but not wanting to lie to his one true love, "And sent out loads off search parties, and then he blamed me for your escaping and…" Tala trailed off. Kai grip tightened as he heard the news. Tala winced and Kai let go immediately.

"Sorry but Boris…just…" Kai managed, his first were white with anger. How dare he do that to his Tala, revenge was sweet but murder sweeter, Kai thought evilly to himself, "I have an idea."

"What and how can I help?" asked Tala smiling.

Kai thought, could he let Tala help in his plan, he had been through the same stuff as he had, "Ok well let's eat first." Kai took Tala's hand and they went into the forest, with it's over hanging branches that made it look like a place where all the evil came from. Tala moved closer to Kai as they walked.

"It's Ok," he said comforting him.  
Suddenly they were surrounded by boys with long brown, cloaks on with hoods covering their faces. They had swords, though not very modern still deadly.

"Fuck off, Changy," said Kai walking straight towards the leader.

"Kai, you have returned, and who is this," Changy said, looking around Kai to Tala hiding behind him. Tala looked at the black boy. He was very heavily set and looked like he could have been world's strongest teen.

"He is Tala, my friend from where I came from, the Beyblade training camp, I remembered," he added looking at Changy proudly. Changy was dressed in brown rags that didn't cover his huge arms and didn't cover his huge powerful calf's but covered everywhere else necessary.

"Hello Tala," said Changy nicely. Tala was shaking, all those swords had been pointing at him, he was amazed when Kai had gone up to the black boy and greeted him like a friend.

"Hi, umm," Tala stuttered, "why did you point your swords at us?" Tala was looking at a very sharp one that would easily kill him and Kai.

"Tala," Kai said looking shocked, "It was a joke, and if he had wanted to kill us he would have been a little more modern, like guns." Kai ruffled Tala's hair

"Have you been working out?" Kai said, turning to Changy, "By the way, could I have some weapons?" Changy and Kai started walking deeper into the forest, Tala behind Kai looking at the other boys, who like Changy had their hoods up.

When they got to Changy's cave, it was more like a campsite, with little tents everywhere. Kai and Tala were lead into Changy's actual cave and sat down around a fire.

"I was wondering if I could have some weapons?" Kai asked again, as if it were a perfectly normal request.

"Ok but you have to sing," said Changy, looking at Kai and removing his hood to reveal a Mohican but his hair was very long so it was dreadlocked back by a dreadlock tied around his hair, "Tonight at the celebration, with the drums and nothing else."

Kai thought about this for a minute, "Fine, but Tala will need some guns too."

"What!" said Tala who had never seen a gun before, let alone shoot one.

"Well if we are going to destroy Boris then we will need some fire power," Kai said as if were obvious, "Changy can teach you tomorrow, Ok Changy?"

Changy smiled. " I wont because they are all automatic and Tala will have to sing too to get guns."

Kai lent over to Tala and whispered in his ear, "I will keep you safe, we will never be apart again." Then lent back.

"Hungry?" Changy asked Kai and Tala.

"Course we are," said Kai grinning and then putting his arm around Tala.

"FOOD!" yelled Changy, and seconds later a few boys came running in with lots of meat, fruit and vegetables.

"Ohhh, you have become better at stealing," Kai said.

"Ahh, you have noticed," Changy grinned, "eat and drink, Kai you and your boyfriend will need you voices for tonight." Changy got up and left them alone in the cave. Kai started eating at an amazing pace, Tala ate very little, he wasn't sure what to sing or if he was even any good.

"Kai?" Tala asked, looking at his chicken leg.

"What my love?" replied Kai looking up from his plate.

"What are we singing," Tala said quickly looking up at Kai, then staring at his plate, "Tonight, I mean I don't know if I can sing or…" Tala was cut off by Kai kissing him.

Tala kissed back and after a moment that felt like it would last forever, Kai pulled away.

"We don't really sing, you just yell any tune you like, in rhythm to the drums, go with the flow" Kai said holding Tala face in his hands, "And there is no talent involved, Changy just likes my yell." Kai smiled at Tala then began got up, "Do you want to see the weapons?"

"Ok," Tala got up too and followed Kai to Changy.

"Can we see the weapons?" Kai asked politely.

"Sure, follow me," said Changy beginning to jog away deeper into the forest. Kai and Tala had no trouble keeping up with Changy, being built like a house didn't help him with speed.

They suddenly stopped and Changy pointed up. Kai and Tala looked up to see a huge tree house about 30 feet in the air.

"Come on," Changy called, he had started climbing a rope up to the tree house. Kai leapt up high on the rope and began climbing quickly. Tala took a deep breath and followed Kai.

Changy was waiting for them at the top, Tala was better at climbing that Kai because was heavier set than Tala but still puny.  
They walked into the tree house with out speaking. Tala stopped in his tracks. He looked at all the weapons that ranged from swords to machineguns to hand held machine guns!

Kai walked into the middle of the room, took of his long black jacket, to reveal 2 guns attached to a studded belt with a silver phoenix for a buckle, "I'll need better ones to take down a whole organisation," Kai said handing his guns to Changy. Tala stared at Kai. He thought he might know Kai's plan, break in, shoot the guards, go to Boris' office and shoot Boris. Simple but efficient. Kai was feeling the weight of a large machinegun when he looked at Tala's face, "Come on, they steal stuff from every where, try one." Kai threw a gun at Tala. Tala caught it and turned it around on his hands.  
"It's very nice but I don't think I can use one," said Tala looking at the gun.

"You can, it's a hand held machinegun, all you do is pull the trigger and aim in the general direction of your enemies," Changy said admiring the weapons on the wall.

Kai and Tala chose their weapons, Kai took the most. He took 2 hand held machine guns, 1 proper machinegun that went over your back and 3 smaller guns that he said were just in case he lost all his other guns. Tala just took 2 hand held machineguns and a studded belt similar to Kai's one but with a wolf for a buckle instead of a bird. Tala had taken his Beyblade with him called Wolborg. He took out the bit beast, which is the spirit of the Beyblade, and stored it in his belt. The belt buckle opened up to have a small compartment just big enough to fit his bit beast. Kai showed Tala Dranzer, she was a red phoenix and was in Kai's belt, Kai said not to tell anyone about their bit beast, people would want them.

When Changy, Kai and Tala began to climb down the rope, it was beginning to get dark. They ran back to the camp and were taken to their own special tent to get changed. The tent was small but big enough to fit them, if they crouched a little.

Kai started changing into the weird clothes with bits of fabric everywhere, not at all worried about Tala seeing him naked, but Tala stood there and watched carefully how to get the clothes on. There were so many parts to the out fit. When Tala did start getting changed, Kai was done and looked like he was meditating. Tala looked at him, he looked so peaceful. He is so hot in that, Tala thought, suddenly he realised he had to get dressed. Tala started by putting on the trousers that had bits of the soft fabric hanging from the sides, and then the hard bit came. Tala put on the t-shirt, like Kai did, then when he tried to put on the top he couldn't. Kai got up and very delicately, like Tala could break so easily, he pulled the jumper over his head, again with bits of fabric hanging of it. Then Kai helped him on with his belt, which (guess what) had bits of fabric coming of it. Then the final touch, the hat. It was like a cap with, again bits of fabric on it.

"They are for when you dance," Kai said, adjusting Tala's headdress, "so the spirits will see the camp better."

"So Changy, their 17 year old leader," Tala said smiling "has made a god that all these people worship?"

"Oh hell no," Kai said, smirking, "He is the tribes chief's son, and heir to the chief…thingy…place." Kai started to giggle a little, and then suddenly Tala burst out laughing and fell to the floor, still laughing his head off. He hadn't laughed on so long, he couldn't help it even though he was so red, and his sides hurt, he couldn't stop. Kai looked over him smiling so much, radiating love so that Tala stopped at looked at Kai.

A boy came in and looked at Tala on the floor for a second they said, "They are waiting," and walked out again.

"Ready," said Kai helping Tala to his feet.

"Yeah!" said Tala wanting to be good but feeling a huge lump in his throat.

They walked out of that tent looking kind of stupid but they didn't care, they were together.

They went to the centre of the campsite and were told to stand there. People looked at them smiling waiting for the entertainment to begin.

To Tala's shock a loud drum beat bet (!) and Kai began to yell. Kai's eyes were closed and he was yelling in beat to all the other drumbeats. He started jumping about letting the rhythm of the drums fill him inside. Tala suddenly noticed that everyone was looking at him, not Kai leaping around yelling (Which sounded nice!). Tala started to quietly yell a bit then he thought, fuck this and leapt around with Kai smiling so much. They 'danced' for ages then stopped when they were bright red and completely out of breath.

Kai and Tala sat down beside Changy and he laughed at them as Tala fell over Kai.  
"That was a good dance, you have earned you weapons," Changy congratulated them, "Could I be of any assistance, in you battle."

"No, this is our war," Kai said, placing his hand on Tala's shoulder, "Tomorrow, I will get revenge."

Kai and Tala didn't dance again that night; even though Tala had felt like he was on drugs when he had danced he still wanted to stop. Kai loved dancing but like Tala, liked it when it was over.  
Kai looked at Tala, who stared at the other boy's dancing around now, Tala was so fascinated by them. Kai just looked at Tala as though there was no one else in the world.

Suddenly some ran into the camp holding a gun yelling "PUT YOUR HAND UP!" The music stopped and every one froze then put up their hands.

Tala was shaking and Kai got so angry with the man. How dare he scare his Tala.

"I will protect you," whispered Kai to Tala and snuck of behind Changy and into the forest without making a noise on with his elegant movement and disappeared. Tala felt safe even though the man with the gun was pointing at him, Kai had said he would protect him so he would.

"Oy, you," said the man, gesturing with his gun at Tala, "Get up."

Tala did smiling slightly.

"What is so funny," the man asked, staring at the smiling red head.

"Oh nothing," Tala lied, he was thinking about what Kai would be doing and how much pain the man was going to be in.

The man smacked Tala across the face so he fell to the ground, Tala covering his bleeding mouth. Kai leapt out of a branch of a tree and landed on the mans back. With a painful crack the man was dead. Kai ran over to Tala.

"Are you ok?" Kai asked, removing Tala's hand from his bleeding lip, "OH FUCK! Sorry I wasn't faster just I had to climb a tree then jump from about 5 trees to get over him."

"It's Ok Kai," Tala said, looking at Kai who was, for some reason, blaming himself for hitting Tala, "It will be better tomorrow, and anyway, you just saved my life, thank you." Tala kissed Kai who was surprised at first, but then kissed back.

After what felt like seconds to Tala and Kai, they stopped. Every one was staring at them.

"Night every one," Kai announced, "We have a big day tomorrow and probably will be gone by the time you wake up so see ya next time."

As they walked away to the tent, the people lifted the corpse of the man and buried it. Kai and Tala didn't sleep that much that night!

Tala was woken by Kai getting dressed in his usual black outfit. He was putting the guns in their holsters and put the big one over his back.

"Morning, my little Kai Kai," said Tala grinning at his lover.

"Hi Tally, they got you a black outfit like mine, if you don't mind looking like a total Goth."

"Not at all," Tala replied, getting up and dressed with Kai. They looked so different even though they were dressed the same. Kai looked like he was about to kill someone (Which was true) and Tala looked like a Goth. Tala had the guns under his long black jacket, on his belt. Tala was glad to get out of his grey clothes.

As they left together, Tala feeling dwarfed by both Kai's height and appearance, they held hand knowing that it could be the last time ever.

They walked in silence for a long time then Tala asked, "What should I do?"

"Well you shoot all the guards you can, and by the way put this on," Kai said handing him a bullet proof coat, "Put it under your coat and it doesn't weigh that much. It was designed for the army."

"What about you?" Tala asked noticing that Kai didn't have one on.

"I wont get hit," Kai said bluntly.

"How do you know?" Tala asked confused, how could he be so sure he wasn't going to get hit.

"I just won't, I can moved fast enough to dodge bullets," Kai said looking straight ahead, "I don't know how but I can."

"Oh," said Tala putting the bulletproof coat on.

They walked in silence to until the training place came into view.

"Tala I love you and if either me or you die I wanted you to know that," Kai said kneeling down to pull his machine gun around, "Here are enough round for you to shoot all the guards and don't worry, I will protect you."

Tala was taken a back. "I love you too Kai." He replied and took the rounds, "Umm… how do you put them in?" Tala felt so stupid. Kai quickly loaded them in to his machine guns and put the rest of the rounds around Tala's chest. Kai had lots of around his chest; Tala knew he would be doing more firing than he would.

Tala walked beside Kai as Kai held his machine gun in front of him.

"I will start firing," Kai said looking into Tala's icy blue eyes, "only fire if they start, Ok."

"Yeah," Tala said, looking back into Kai's beautiful grey eyes, " I never want us to be apart again Kai."

"We never will," Kai said then he stopped walking, "Are you ready my love."

"I was born ready," Tala replied

"When I count to 3 I will start shooting ok," Kai said, cracking his fingers.

"Ok," Tala said, he was so nervous about Kai.

"1…2…3…" Kai yelled and began firing his huge machine gun, guards falling everywhere.

Kai kept firing and suddenly someone fired straight at him and with amazing speed he leapt out of the way and shot him. Tala pulled out his guns and started firing at all the guards he could see. He could see people falling but wasn't sure whether it was him or Kai. He got knocked over by a bullet to the chest but got up quickly. Kai stopped firing and yelled "STOP!" Tala stopped immediately and looked around all the guards were dead. They walked through the corpses and went into the building.

"Tala let me do all the firing inside, Ok," Kai said.

"Ok," Tala replied not wanting to fire and more any way.  
Kai stood up and shot a guard in the back of the head with one of his smaller pistols then another with the same one.

"Come on," Kai said looking around.

Tala followed Kai to there and said, "See that staircase right, Boris' office it at the end of the hall way, the kids room are above that."

"Ok, RUN!" Kai yelled and ran towards the staircase, Tala sprinting after him.

They ran to the staircase and up it with out being seen by guards and went to the end of the hallway.

"Ready," Kai said looking at Tala with an expression of mingled worry and anger.

"Hell yeah, lets go kill him," Tala said trying to sound confident.

Kai opened the door and they walked in.

"I've been waiting for you, took you long enough," said the voice of Boris, he could not be seen as he was facing they window in his large office chair.

"You are going to rot in hell Boris." Kai said holding up his machine guns aiming them at Boris' chair.

"Well," said Boris turning in his chair, "I'm not so sure." Some one burst into the room and shot at Kai. He missed and Kai killed him in one shot. Kai noticed that he had missed him but his Tala. Tala was lying on the floor dead, a bullet in his head. Kai lent over him and began to cry.

Boris stood up and said, "Now now, crying is weak."

Kai kept crying but turned around and roared, "DIED YOU BASTARD!" and shot Boris' body with his machine gun. Boris fell to the floor blood dripping out of him, on the brink of death he said "Kai…I love you and always will." He coughed up blood.

Kai lent over him and said, " I hate you, you evil fucking man and I hope you rot in hell." Kai went back to Tala. He was shocked, his true love was dead. Boris gave one more cough then died, unnoticed to Kai. Kai sat there and stare at Tala's glazed eyes.

When Kai did begin to think again he went looking for Tala's files, he wanted to know his last name, so he could put it on his gravestone.

Kai kept crying as he got up and moved towards the filing cabinet that he supposed must have their files in them.

He started flicking through the files then he stopped. There was his own one, just in front of Tala's. He took them both out then sat at Boris' desk. He opened his own one first. There was a picture of him, as a baby. Kai looked at the photo then looked bellow it, there was a fact file like this:

Name: Kai (Not to be given last name

Age: currently 2 months old.

DOB: 12/3/88

Mother: Angel, unknown name

Father: Demon, unknown name

Anything else: Born with wings, clipped off. Stolen from parents and cried (and still does a lot).

Kai stopped reading, he was half angel and half demon. That was illegal, but he never had liked the law. That would explain his speed, strength, and agility. He looked at Tala's one, it said he was fully angel and he, also had wings that had been clipped. Tala didn't have a last name either. Kai sat there as he tried to remember something about angels. They can always see God at any time they like and will always return to him. That was it! Kai had an idea that he thought was probably his demon side talking, he was going to get Tala back from heaven.

He was disturbed by a small boy walking in.

"Where is Boris," asked the little boy with blonde hair. He burst out crying when he saw the corpse of Boris.

"It's ok," Kai said, he didn't like small children, "Ok, were is everyone else."

The little boy looked at Kai then ran up to him and hugged him around the waist.

"I will show you," said the little boy, still crying slightly.

"Ok then," Kai replied picking him up with his strong arms, "What is your name?"

"I am Reiki (say Ray kee) and it is out that door to the right," said the little boy pointing in the direction Kai supposed would be where the children slept.

Kai followed Reiki's instructions and eventually, with a little fighting from the older ones was leading about 20 kids to Changy's cave. He had Tala over his shoulder, Kai was crying as he led children aged from 5 to 16, he couldn't stop. The children walked very well not talking or even complaining about walking 15 miles.

When Kai gave Changy the children and Changy didn't argue because he had himself been taken in, and then he helped Kai bury Tala, where Kai cried uncontrollably. Kai suddenly remembered his plan.

They had gone into Changy's cave after the funeral.

"Changy, I am half angel," Kai said looking at Changy, "and half Demon." Kai looked at Changy's shocked expression. "I am going up to heaven to get Tala back and I need help to find the gate way to heaven. I was wondering if you would help me."

"Um… the thing is that I'm not sure, I know that only angels can see it…and that I am not an angel," Changy said, still shocked that Kai was half demon. People and angels feared demons so much that they prayed just for them not to come into their house at night. They were known for raping humans and angels but most of the time the were drowned at birth but not Kai…

"I know that you are not an angel," Kai said smiling, "but I am half angel and I need supplies encase I don't find it that quickly."

"Of course my friend," Changy said. Although he hated demons he loved (like a brother!) Kai.

He gave Kai more ammo for his guns, Kai had asked him for it although it was a sin to kill an angel, and as much food and water as Kai could carry.

"Let me give you a lift to the edge of the Desert of Angels (where it was said that the gateway to heaven was).

Kai walked across that desert for days barely stopping. One day, when he felt like he was going to die with the heat, he prayed.

"Dear God," he said kneeling in the sand hands clasped, "Please let me get to you without dieing. I love Tala and want him back so much," Kai began to cry " I will not hurt anyone else in the whole world if I can get him back. Thank you, Kai."

Kai got up off his filthy knees and started to drag his feet along the sand, it would be dark soon and he wanted to go as far as possible. Kai wasn't a weakling, but he was so tired he could've lay down to die there, but Tala was in heaven waiting to enter and Kai just had to get there before he went in.  
As the sun set Kai sat down and drank a little water and lay down to sleep, he was exhausted, his legs were screaming in the desert heat.

He woke up when everything was dark and he felt like his shoulder blades were about to explode. He rolled onto his front but the agonizing pain kept coming. Kai yelled and rolled for hours until the pain stopped and Kai instantly fell to sleep.

Kai dreamt of Tala and his lovely red Hair that would fall in front of his eyes. A big hand was taking Tala away. Tala was trying to get to Kai but couldn't quite. As Tala got lifted into the sky Kai wept and jumped. Suddenly Kai was flying after the hand and he was gaining. He was about to catch up when the hand disappeared through the clouds. Kai was going as fast as he could towards the clouds he was about to get to them…

Kai woke up. His shoulder blades ached but he had to continue. He got up sluggishly and under the again burning sun, he tried to swing rucksack over his shoulders and continue on. He couldn't. His rucksack wouldn't stay. It was hitting something. He looked to see what it was hitting. There was a pair of wings on his back. He extended them and they were a lovely dappled grey. He didn't know how he did, but it was like instinct. He admired his lovely wings then had an idea. They were massive. They were at least Kai's height on either wing. Kai put down the backpack and changed into his black clothes. He wanted to look his best for Tala. He didn't feel hot in his thick black clothes. He let out a fast breath of air that would have been a laugh if it hadn't been for the heat making his mouth so dry. That would be his Demon side, he thought.

Kai spread his wings and flapped then gently. It felt so nice. Like being so hot then cooling down instantly. He looked up and saw a gap in the clouds. That was where he was going. He gave one mighty flap and he took off. He felt such a rush. It was the happiest he had ever felt, except when he was with Tala, but Kai was so happy, he was going to get Tala. Kai's belt buckle started to glow. Kai looked at it as the silver buckle began to open. He grabbed for Dranzer but missed and watched his bit beast fall. Another loss. Once he had gotten Tala, they would look for it together. They could use Wolborg. Kai smiled and looked ahead again.

A sudden rush of air made Kai look around. Dranzer, not in his bit chip but as a real phoenix, flew past him then around. Kai looked as his bit beast flew around.

"Dranzer, you are a real phoenix!" Kai yelled as the air rushing past his ears was making it hard for him to hear, "Are you here to help me get Tala."

Dranzer stopped flying around and doing back flips, and stared at him.

Yes, Kai I am here to help you get the one you love and for me to get the one I love. When a true blader dies, his bit beast goes to heaven with him. I am here to get Wolborg, my soul mate and Tala, you sole mate. I will be real until you command me to go back to my bit beast, where I will regain my full strength. I am using up a lot of my power being real and I know that I am going to eventually have to go back to the bit chip, I will enjoy the time when I am out. I do love Wolborg and I am pregnant with his son. Yes I am Kai, and I will have a baby bit beast in about a year. However, if the father is not there the baby will die. What is wrong?

Kai had stopped in mid air. The voice was in his head, and Dranzer was looking at him, but his beak wasn't moving.

A lot of things had just happened there to shock Kai, but he just smiled at Dranzer and said " Well we will both have to go to heaven then wont we."

_Of course_, Dranzer smiled (which is nearly impossible with a beak but she did), _I love_ _Wolborg as you love Tala, now lets go get them back._

"Come on Dranzer lets go," Kai yelled and they began flying even faster.

Kai's eyes began to water as he got faster and faster. Dranzer was easily keeping up and flew ahead. Dranzer went through the clouds and Kai followed. Dranzer sat was sitting there. Looking around. Kai landed elegantly and folded his wings behind him. It was amazing. There were all sorts of people here, and all greeting each other like they best friends. Kai looked in aw for about a couple of minutes when suddenly he spotted Tala. He looked so beautiful in his white clothes. Kai started to walk towards him when all the angels looked at him and gasped.

Fuck, Kai thought, I had forgotten the whole Demon kill Angel thing. And I am dressed in black. God I am such an idiot.

Kai kept walking trying not to meet the terrified Angels eyes. They were beautiful but Kai just wanted to see Tala. Dranzer walked behind him staring back at the Angels. He wasn't afraid. That's what you get when you are a 10 foot tall phoenix who could destroy all the Angels in one fiery breath. Kai walked through the crowd of Angels who parted as he got closer. They were afraid to touch him. Kai felt 50 pairs of Angel's eyes on him but he kept walking.

Tala was sitting, with wings as well, there crying with Wolborg, his wolf bit beast, on a lump of cloud.

"Tala!" Kai yelled and ran towards him. Dranzer flew towards Wolborg. A group of large, strong looking Angels stood in front of him.

"We can not let you and you bird go any further," said the biggest man. Dranzer flew back and landed beside Kai, staring angrily at them.  
"Look," Kai said trying to not let the anger spread through his voice, "I don't want to hurt anyone, but if I can't go see Tala, my and my Phoenix will kill as many Angels as it takes to see him."

"What do you mean," said the one of the smaller guards, "You are a Demon, of course you want to kill us, and probably Tala and Wolborg too."

"You are such an idiot," Kai said to the smaller one, "I am half Angel, half Demon, how do you think I could see the gate way to heaven."

"But that's illegal," said another guard, "What decent Angel would sleep with a Demon."

"I may be half Angel but I am also half Demon and you better be nice to both my half's," snarled Kai, "and I was never one for the law. I mean I am here and it's illegal." He let out short laugh then looked back at the guards.

"You meant that you aren't dead," said a guards hiding behind the biggest one.

"Correct," said Kai with a smile, " and I will get Tala and Wolborg if I have to kill every Angel here." The crowd of Angels behind him gasped.

Tala ran through the guards, realising that it was Kai. Kai would be the only person he new that would threaten anyone even if there were 20 guards, all armed to the teeth, pointing weapons at him. He threw his arms around Kai and Wolborg leapt with ease over them and, kind of, hugged Dranzer.

"I will have to ask you to leave heaven, and Tala and Wolborg, behind," said the biggest guard, with a note of fear in his voice, "you are not welcome here."

"I am going," said Kai glaring at the guards so they all leapt back, "but I am taking Tala."

"Then we will be forced to take physical action," said the largest guard, "CHARGE!"

Dranzer and Wolborg leapt in front of their masters and began knocking out the Angels, they did not want to kill them.

RUN! We can take them, just get Tala and yourself out! 

Kai realised that Tala hadn't heard that so he grabbed Tala's arms and pulled him towards the hole where they had come from. The crowd of Angel's tried to block them but Kai spread his wing, Tala did the same and flew very quickly over them.

With one last look at their bit beast winning the fight they began to fly to earth. Tala was staring at Kai with such love that Kai almost forgot to stop at the ground. Kai leapt at Tala and hugged him, making them bath fall to the ground.

"I love you so much," Kai said not wanting to ever let go of Tala again.

"Why did you come and get me," Tala said hugging Kai back, "I mean you could of just buried me and moved on."

"Because," said Kai, each word dripping with love, "I promised you that we would be together forever, and I don't break promises."

Tala kissed Kai with such passion that they both had forgotten about Dranzer and Wolborg. At the same time Kai and Tala pulled away and looked up. Their bit beasts were flying towards them. They were one big happy family.

Kai and Tala moved far away to another country, and lived in a huge house in the country, complements of Boris' credit card, which after buying the house they burned. Dranzer and Wolborg had a baby bit beast called Draceil, then they returned to their bit chips. They could still communicate through telepathy. They bought a new one for Draceil and a Bey Blade.

They held a competition for Draceil that they all, including Draceil thought would be a good idea. A young blonde boy called Max wan it and they were glad it was him. He had the look in his eye that said, we would meet again in battle.

They would.

OMG that took ages to write. Well I hope that you enjoyed reading it. Please review.  
Bye bye

GRUFFLUMP


	2. Show down

Ok, sorry I haven't been here for a while but I was working on a Harry Potter fan fic. Well I know that Max actually got Draceil from his grand mother (thank you Bra-Two) but this is another way of him getting it. Also, it is another way of the team getting together as well. Ohhh…have I just told you too much…. Nah, there is more…OMG what a genius I must be…JOKE! Well any way, on with the story…

* * *

Just warning you that I totally changed some characters…ok on with the story… 

Ok one point about the story that I would like to mention that Tala's wings are white because he is pure angel, and Kai's aren't because he is half demon…

Also, thank you aries1391 for reviewing. Ok now seriously, on with the story…

Shadow Chapter 2

Kai and Tala were happy together for a long time, they lived out in the country and trained together, although the bit beasts loved one another they would 'play fight.' They were so happy from 10 years, and then he came. He began recruiting Beybladers to get Tala and Kai back, to use them, to kill them eventually. He used greed, offered any Beyblader who joined him power. He was spawn of pure evil. He was Boris' son, Koal. Koal had taken up his father's job, training Beybladers, and continued on his hunt to capture perfection, Kai and Tala.

Kai and Tala's house:

"We have to go," said Tala, "He will send people to come and kill us. To protect us and our Bitbeast's."

"Well," Kai said avoiding Tala's eyes, "What if he doesn't."

"Kai I know this must be hard for you to move again," Tala said, hugging Kai, "But we have too. We have to run, at least until we can stop him."

"I know," Kai said nuzzling Tala's neck, "But I had an idea of how to stop him, it's stupid, but it's the best I got."

"What is it my love," Tala said staring at Kai, "What is your idea?"

"Well," Kai said, sitting down on their sofa, "I thought we could make a team, you know, fight fire with fire, I thought we could make a team…come with me."

Kai got up and Tala followed, "Where are we going?" asked Tala.

"The library," said Kai looking straight ahead.

"Why?" asked Tala, not happy about Kai's answer.

"You'll see," he said winking at Tala then looking straight ahead.

They walked the rest of the way in silence. When they got there, Kai began looking for a book.

"What are you looking for?" Tala asked at Kai as her ran through books.

"Well," Kai replied, "you know that I'm not suppositious or anything but…"

Kai pulled out a big, old book and put it down on the table opposite Tala with a thud, "I was looking in the library one time and I found this old book."

Tala walked around the table and stood next to Kai, "What is it about?" asked Tala opening the old dusty pages of the book."

"Prophecies," Kai said, "And this is what I am talking about." Kai opened it about half way through the book and pointed at the page. It read:

On the day of Do or Die, the evil force shall become truly strong and nearly impossible to defeat. The only ones who will be able to will be a group of young men who will come together and defeat the evil force. They will battle and the prize for the evil is their souls, and their prize is freedom. They will come along with beast that spin and defeat the evil already once defeated. They can only succeed by finding one another before the evil is at its strongest. If they fail, they will lose mankind his freedom, as well as theirs. They shall meet in battle first then they will have to put aside their differences and be as a team. They shall be four; the first a boy that is cat like, not only in reflex's, he shall be a ray of light, but in looks as well, the second a boy who is as pure as the sun and already proved himself, he has already met one of his team mates. The boy he has met, has had a troubled past and was the one to defeat the evil before. He will be the leader. The final boy is to be hardest to find, he is a dragon master and loyal beyond all logic. He will prove himself as equal. Those are the chosen ones, only they can defeat the evil with their Beasts that spin.

"What do you reckon this all means?" asked Tala looking at Kai.

"Ok," said Kai looking over it, "I think it means, I think any way, that Koal is the evil."

"Yeah," said Tala, "Makes sense with the already defeated bit."

"Yeah, and that we have to get a team to defeat him, you see, I think I am the one that has already defeated the evil, Boris." Kai spat the name.

"Ok," said Tala nodding, "But what about the other three boys, I mean who are they?"

"I don't know," said Kai sighing, "But I do think I know where we can find them."

"Where?" asked Tala, getting into the idea.

"You know that Beyblading world championship is coming up, there. It says that we will meet in battle first you see."

"Ok, but you have to win your area to get in to the championship, and that tournament starts in a week. How you supposed to train enough to get there in time and be in your best shape?"

"By starting now," said Kai smiling.

That's my love, thought Tala. "Ok then, by the way Kai, I know that I am not in the team, but I still want to help."

"I was going to ask for you help anyway," said Kai smiling, "Race to the Beydish."

Kai sprinted of ahead, even if Tala had gone full speed after Kai, he couldn't have caught him. Tala sighed, the best team in the world and I love the captain. Lets go help him win, ready Wolborg." Tala took Wolborg out of him pocket.

When he had gotten there Kai was standing over the Beydish, his scarf blowing in the wind, he was glowing elegance. He was stunning.

"Ready," Kai said, getting Dranzer out of his pocket, "Don't go easy on them, because we need to do this, for them, we need to train." Dranzer glowed for a second to show that she had under stood him.

"Of course," said Tala loading Wolborg onto his launcher.

Kai did the same, "On the count of three, one, two, "He paused and prepared to go full out, "THREE, LET IT RIP!"

Their Beyblades entered the stadium at the same time and began hitting each other immediately. Tala and Kai stared at each other they Kai gave his knee-knocking smile and said, "Dranzer, ATTACK!" Dranzer felt the power of her master behind her and went full on.

Tala watched as Dranzer began hitting Wolborg hard and suddenly realised, "Wolborg, ATTACK BACK!"

Wolborg responded immediately, the two Beyblades were going full speed at each other. They both had their masters behind them, and were both doing it at their best. They went flying around the dish hitting each other with all their strength. Tala looked at Kai, standing there, looking so happy to be blading fully again. He will do it.

They Beyblades crashed and clanged, both trying their hardest.

"FINISH HIM DRANZER!" yelled Kai, the rush of a Beyblade battle making him feel so alive.

"WOLBORG TAKE HIM DOWN!" roared Tala.

The Beyblades both went full belt at each other. There was a mighty crash, and an explosion. Kai and Tala were both knocked to their feet. They both leapt into the dish and began looking for their Beyblades. The dust was making it nearly impossible to see. Tala and Kai found each other in the middle.

"Thank God you're all right," said Tala hugging Kai.

"I know Tala, it alright," said Kai looking around, "Do you know where Dranzer is?"

"No," replied Tala, "Do you think they are alright?"

"Of course they are," said Kai, he didn't sound completely sure.

Kai and Tala looked around the Beydish and Kai found them under a bit of the stadium.

"I FOUND THEM!" Kai called. Tala came running and took Wolborg.

"Oh," said Tala with such relief in his voice "They're fine."

"I am so happy that they are fine," said Kai, "But I don't think we should fight again."

"I agree," said Tala, "Now let's go have lunch at Luchio's Café on Main Street, my treat."

"That sounds," Kai said, "Delicious."

Kai and Tala got changed out of their dirty clothes and into his old ones, the ones he had worn when he was fighting Boris, he felt most comfortable in those clothes. Tala had on a red shirt that had its top button undone and jeans on, he looked hot. They walked down the street together and people looked at them, I mean, it's not every day you get to see a Goth and a Model-to-be walking down the street holding hands!

"Oh hi Tala," said the Italian, Luchio, "I haven't seen you for a while, and who is your friend?"

"Oh, right," Tala said taking a seat by the window, "This is Kai, my boyfriend, and we've been busy."

"Oh right Mr Ivanov," Luchio said bowing slightly, "I will get you and Mr…?"

"This is Kai Hiwatari if you must know," said Tala in a vicious way.

"OK then," said Luchio, cowering slightly, "I will get you and Mr Hiwatari a drink on the house, I will be back as soon as possible." Luchio ran off.

Kai sat down beside him and stared at Tala, "Why were you so mean, and when did you come here? I mean he can't be that bad, I mean you were so cold to him, why?"

"I used to come here with Boris," Tala said, closing his eyes, "He used to serve Boris and then he would loan a room to Boris to do what ever the hell he wanted to me, and turned up the music to block out the screaming. I hate him because he is a true coward; he was only like that because he knew that you killed Boris." Tala opened one eye to look at Kai, "Happy?"

Kai could feel the tears welling up in his eyes, "You said that he never hurt you that badly, you said that it wasn't that bad, he said that he didn't know me."

"Well I am sorry, but I had to lie to stop you from going crazy, and probably getting killed, and he lied about not knowing you, he does."

"How do you know this?" asked Kai, tears threatening to spill.

"Because he looked excited when you came in, I am really sorry that I didn't tell you."

Kai closed his eyes, begging himself not to cry, "Did he start this after I left?" Kai paused, "And don't lie."

"I…well…a bit… prob…," Tala paused, no more lies, "Yes."

Tears fell down Kai's cheeks and Tala looked in horror as the one he loved cried, not making any noise but clearly wanting to scream.

"I am so…" Kai began.

"No," Tala cut him off, "It's not you fault. It's Boris' fault. He was an evil man, and we got rid off him, Ok" Tala wiped a tear from Kai's cheek, "I love you."

"I love you too," Kai said cuddling close to Tala, "I like the thought of you being in pain, or ever being in pain. How could you come back here?"

"Well" Tala said soothingly, stroking Kai's beautiful hair, "I don't know, I felt like it I guess. I hate the thought of you getting hurt, but I have accepted the fact that he raped you, and bet you and I hate the thought of you being anywhere near his family, but I know you have to do this."

"Thank you, Tala?" Kai asked.

"I am back," Luchio said, "I got two bears for two men."

Kai sat up and glared at him. Luchio dropped the glasses, "If you ever come within a mile of me," Kai stood up, "or Tala," Kai walked towards him, "again," Kai kept closing in on him until Luchio was pressed against a wall, "I will kill you," Kai grabbed his collar and held his neck against the wall, "Got it?" Luchio nodded a little.

"KAI!" Tala yelled, "Let him go, right now!"

Kai let go and turned around, "Let's go,"

People in Luchio's place were staring at them as they left.

"Sorry Tala I …" Kai said, he didn't know why he had done that when he hated violence,

"It's ok," Tala said in such a soothing voice Kai felt so safe, "You were mad, we all get mad." Tala smiled at Kai and Kai felt his heart leap, he was so happy.

Tala trained Kai every day that week, only really stopping for lunch, sleep, and other activities that couples do on a bed!

Kai entered the tournament and wan all of his battles. He was waiting for the last one against some one called Ian.

"Ian is a member of a small local team called the 'The Rippers'," Tala said, telling Kai about his last opponent, "He has a Bitbeast called Wyborg, he is a snake and often wins by the other player submitting."  
"I will never submit." Kai said looking at the ceiling, "Never."

"I know Kai but that's not the point, he gets into peoples head and makes there weakness' his strength," Tala explained, "He is telepathic and works out peoples fear, and uses it against them. He made a boy cry by making him think that he was useless, he lacked confidence." Kai laughed, "What's so funny?"

"I don't know my fears, so how could he," Kai said chuckling.

"Kai," Tala said seriously, "He will find something, deep inside you if he has to, but he will, because every one has a fear," Tala paused, "He can only look into people through their eyes, don't make eye contact, even for a second."

"How do you know all this?" asked Kai looking at Tala.

"I fought him and lost," said Tala, "Boris trained Ian at the place that you blew up, he was your replacement, you set him free. Boris trained him and his gift, then Boris told me how to beat him, but I couldn't help look into his eyes that were as deep as the sea, and when I did look at them I felt like I had not control and didn't care" Tala sighed.

"Well," Kai said hugging Tala, "I only want to look into your eyes."

"I know Kai," said Tala stroking Kai's hair, "I just want you to be careful."

They stood there for a while, they were interrupted when suddenly Tala realised that Kai had three days until the match, he would have to help him train, "Kai?"

"Yes Tally Bally Baby, we really need shorter pet names, what is it?" Kai said rubbing the back of Tala's neck with his hand.

"I will help you train," Tala said pulling away, "Let's go."

Kai stood there for a second then followed Tala outside, to the recently repaired Beydish.

"OK," said Tala, "I have set up an obstacle course for you and Dranzer. I think it should help you train…you run over there and you get Dranzer to go around that side, Ok?"

"Yeah, that's great Tala," said Kai enthusiastically grinning, "Just what I needed, I'll go change."

"No," said Tala looking up and down the obstacle course, "You have to do it in your clothes."

"Ok then," said Kai grinning from ear to ear, "Let's go!"

"On two," Tala said, "You let Dranzer rip then on the three you begin, you have to command Dranzer before you can run, I will be timing you."

"Ok," Kai said getting out Dranzer, "Thank you."

"Oh it was nothing," Tala said blushing, "Any way, one…two" Kai let Dranzer rip and told her to get to her position, "Three!"

Kai yelled, "Dranzer, lets do this assault course!"

Dranzer went straight away and dodged the poles in the ground and jumped over the small fence, Kai went straight after Dranzer dodged the fence posts and quickly climbed a wall. Kai and Dranzer's assault course was the same but Dranzer's was smaller, and didn't have the rope swing bit. Tala was hypnotised by Kai's grace and beauty, he was elegant and fast, and had style, Kai always had an air of coolness about him. Kai was smiling as he ran as fast as he could (which was pretty damn fast!) around a large post.

Kai came running back on the final stretch and he and Dranzer tied.

"How long?" Kai panted, "I gave it my all."

"Ummm," Tala said looking down at the stopwatch, "5 minutes 37.5 seconds, that's really good, you are really fast."

"Thank you Tala," said Kai smiling, "It's your turn."

"What!" asked Tala shocked.

"I said that it was your turn," said Kai coolly, "I mean if I'm doing it then your doing it."

"Fine, but I am not as fast as you," Tala said giving in, (you didn't argue with Kai, and if you were stupid enough to you always lost…or in A LOT of pain)

Tala walked slowly to the starting post and took Wolborge out of his pocket and stared him. The sun reflected of his body, trapping Tala in its enchantment.

"Ready," said Kai, bringing Tala back down to earth.

"As I'll every be," sighed Tala and let Wolborge rip.

"ON YOUR MARKS…GET SET…GO!" said Kai.

Tala began to run the assault course. He was fast and agile but nothing on Kai. Tala and Wolborg were doing better than any normal person could do, with sharp turns and high leaps but still, Tala felt slow because of Kai.

Kai stood there and cheered Tala and Wolborge on, he knew that he was faster but he also knew that Tala would be aware of this.

Tala came onto the final stretch, Wolborge close beside him, going as fast as his legs would carry him. He ran across the finish line, fell to his knees, and laughed,

"How…I…do?" he panted.

"Great," replied Kai smiling and kissed him on the head.

Tala looked into Kai's eyes then picked up Wolborge. He climbed to his feet and rubbed the dirt of his knees.

"Time to train," said Tala looking at Kai in such a loving way that Kai's legs felt weak.

Kai nodded. He had to train if everything Tala said about Ian was true. He needed to be mentally strong to block out whatever telekinetic power Ian had.

Kai sighed, it was going to be hard but he was going to do it, he had to.

Kai trained almost all of the time until the day of the final round against Ian. He woke up early to spend some time with Tala. They chatted about strategies and how to beat him. Tala kept telling Kai not to look into his eyes no matter what and Kai kept promising not to look. Kai felt that Tala was afraid and knew that he could do nothing to comfort him.

They decided to walk to the tournament together. It was an hour's walk but Kai insisted on walking to clear his head and get a game plan sorted. Tala walked in silence beside him, occasionally glancing at Kai's face, deep in thought.

They were about five minutes away when a girl walked up to Kai.

"Are you Kai Hiwatari?" asked the redhead.

"Yes, why?" replied Kai.

"IT'S IS HIM!" called the girl and just then a large group of girls came running up to him and surrounded them. Kai cringed as he saw some had t-shirt's with his face on them. All of the girls were talking at the same time, pushing bits of paper at Kai.

"Tala, lets go!" Kai called and he saw Tala nod then leap very high over the girls and begin running. Kai did the same and caught up with Tala. They ran past fans together, smiling all the way. When they were inside, they ran up to the register.

"Kai Hiwatari," Kai said urgently.

"Ok then," said the fat woman at the desk, "Fourth door on the right."

"Thank you, bye," said Kai running as another group of fans came around the corner.

Kai and Tala ran into the changing room and slammed the door just in time to keep the fans out. Tala quickly locked the door and they both fell down laughing.

"Well that was unexpected," Tala laughed.

"Yeah," Kai laughed back, "I never knew this was such a big deal."

"Well," said Tala trying to stop laughing, "I think that when you win this match, we should get body guards."

Kai looked at Tala and the kissed him on the lips. Tala kissed back and then put his hands on Kai's neck. Kai put his hands on Tala's waist. Tala broke the kiss then whispered "time to get changed out of these," he pointed at Kai's jeans and sweat top, "into these," and he gave Kai a bag with his blading clothes in them.

"Thanks," said Kai smiling.

Tala walked out of the room to allow Kai to change in private. Kai immediately felt lonely but began undressing. He put on his beyblading out fit (from the first series) with a long, elegant jacket. He looked at himself in the mirror and smiled. Ian wouldn't stand a chance.

He walked out through a back exist and into the waiting room. Tala was there waiting for him. Tala smiled at him. Kai looked around and no one else was there. Kai sat down next to Tala and put his arm around Tala's shoulders. They sat there in each other's arms, waiting for the match to start. Kai tried to avoid thinking about Ian's special power but it was hard. Kai knew that this would probably be the hardest match of his life.

He wasn't going to let anyone hurt Tala, even if it meant battling to the death, he would defend Tala.

A boy walked in. He was short and had a large nose, which made Kai think of a gnome. Because of this, Kai almost laughed but quickly turned it into a cough. Tala glared at him in a this-is-not-a-joke sort of way but Kai smiled back. The boy sat down and there were people fawning over him.

Tala nudged Kai and whispered, "Go introduce yourself."

"Eh...ok then," said Kai standing up.  
He walked over to who he supposed must be Ian. Kai was tall which made him feel awkward.

"Hi," said Kai nicely, "I am Kai."

"I am Ian," said Ian trying to look into his eyes but Kai looked away quickly, "It's nice to meet you."

"Yes," replied Kai, avoiding looking in his eyes, "This has been a very pleasant meeting." Kai heard Tala snigger.

"Why don't you look me in the eyes Kai, do you have something to hide?" Ian asked. The people around him sniggered

"Yes I do," replied Kai smoothly, "I will see you by the dish."

Kai walked back to Tala.

"Oh my god that was amazing!" said Tala, "I have never heard anyone talk to him like that before!"

"Why?" asked Kai adjusting his gloves.

"Well," Tala began, "Every one is afraid of him."

"I am not," said Kai proudly.

"Well that's because you know that you will always have me there."

"That's right," said Kai looking deep into Tala's eyes, "I will."

"Kai," Tala said after 10 minutes of Kai being deep in thought, "You have to go to the Beydish now."

Kai looked up shocked, "Ok," he said, "Wish me luck."

"I wish you all the luck in the world Kai," said Tala honestly.

Kai smiled and then they headed for the door. Ian had just gone out so Kai quickly kissed Tala (for luck!) then they walked behind Ian.

"I will always be there for you Kai, I just wanted you to know that," said Tala, he was holding onto Kai's arm.

"I know Tala," said Kai, "I know."

Ian sat down on the far side of the dish on the benches, followed by the people again.

"Do you know what?" said Kai staring at the people around Ian (obviously not at him!)

"What?" asked Tala looking at Kai's face deep in thought.

"I bet," Kai replied, "Even with all those people around him, he isn't happy. I think he acts like that just because he feels lonely inside."

"That's very thoughtful," Tala said, "But just remember, whilst you are busy being a physiatrist, to win the match."

"I will", said Kai, "Don't worry."

"Kai," said Tala seriously, "He was my old team mate. We never got on well and I think that he hasn't forgotten. Please don't let him get to you Kai, please don't know matter what he says."

"For you Tala," Kai said looking into Tala's eyes, "I will do anything."

"AND NOW!" boomed the voice of the commentator, "WE BEGIN THE FINAL ROUND OF THIS TOURNAMENT! THE WINNER WILL GO ONTO THE WORLD CHAMPIONSHIP!"

"Good luck Kai," said Tala as Kai walked up to the Beydish, "I will always be here for you, through thick and thin, I promise."

"Thank you," said Kai and then he walked up to the dish.

"Hey Kai," sneered Ian, "Ready to lose."

"I never am," said Kai looking at Dranzer, pretending to be looking for scratch's in the light."

"Well," Ian said trying to annoy Kai, "This match will be a shock to the system."

Kai was well practised at looking and acting cool all the time so he didn't look flustered, although he did feel a little weird avoiding his eye's all the time.

"We'll just have to wait and see wont we," Kai said smiling.

Kai hitched up Dranzer and whispered, "Do me proud."

Dranzer glow a little and Kai took that as an 'of course.'

"ARE YOU READY!" boomed the voice of Jazz Man (commentator).

Kai and Ian both gave him a thumbs up. Kai could feel Ian's eyes burning onto him

"OK THEN OUR CONTESTANTS ARE READY!" he boomed again, "READY! LET IT RIP!"

Kai and Ian let there Beyblades rip into the classic bowl. Kai watched the beyblades closely.

"So Kai," Ian said, "I take it he" He gestured towards Tala, "has told you a lot about me."

"Maybe," said Kai smiling, "Maybe not."

"Just so you know Kai," said Ian, "I will beat you."

"Just so you know Ian," said Kai smirking, "I am about to beat you."

Ian laughed. Kai smiled to himself.

"DRANZER FINISH THIS!" yelled Kai and Dranzer hit Ian's Beyblade for a final time and sent it flying out of the dish.

Ian looked horrified then said, "Just because you got a lucky hit doesn't make you a winner. I will beat you, you and your Tala." He spat the word Tala.

Kai was filled with anger because no-one should say Tala like that, ever. Still filled with anger he laughed then said, "Good luck!"

Kai walked over to Tala and sat down beside him.

"That was amazing Kai," said Tala, "You really showed him. What's wrong Kai?" Tala had noticed that Kai was staring at the ground.

"Well," said Kai finally looking at Tala, "I think I may of found my weakness."

Tala looked into red eyes and saw worry.

"What is it Kai?" said Tala beginning to get very worried himself.

"It doesn't matter," said Kai looking at the ground again, "But lets just hope I am wrong."

Tala looked at Kai. It broke his heart to see him look so depressed. Tala hadn't seen him look that sad since he'd been around Boris. What could it be? Tala wondered.

"Kai…." Tala began.

"IT'S TIME FOR ROUND TWO OF THE TOURNAMENT! WOULD THE PLAYERS PLEASE GO TO THE BEYDISH!"

Kai got up and looked at Tala, the gloom was still in his eyes. He smiled, which was worse because it too was a sad smile (is there such a thing?...well if there isn't there is now!), "Wish me luck," said Kai turning away, "I'm gonna need it," he mumbled to himself.

"Ready to lose Kai," Ian said trying to annoy him again, "Cause you aren't gonna be so lucky this time!"

"We'll just see about that wont we," said Kai trying to look confident even though he had just worked out his one weakness…Tala. If Ian worked out that Kai loved Tala as much as he did he could make Kai really angry by badmouthing Tala. For you Tala, Kai thought, I will win this.

"THREE…TWO…ONE…LET IT RIP!"

Kai and Ian launched their Beyblades into the Beydish and Ian was on the assault. Kai watched as Ian attacked Dranzer again and again. Dranzer could put up with this, but Ian knew this. What is he playing at.

"Stop playing games Ian," Kai said watching the Beyblades, "We both know that this isn't going to work."

"Shut up," Ian said, "We both know that," he hissed the word so that only Kai could hear it, "Fags," he got back up to his full volume, "Can't win at Beyblade."

"Leave that out of this Ian," Kai said coolly, " That has nothing to do with Beyblading."

"Oh," said Ian in a mock baby voice, "have I touched a nerve, well I had better touch it again. Or are you afraid that he might leave you if you lose." Ian tossed his head towards Tala.

Ian saw anger flicker across Kai's face and then go stone cold.

"Leave him out of this Ian." Kai said gritting his teeth.

"Who," said Ian innocently, "The boy who doesn't deserve to be allowed within 10 miles of a Beyblade."

"LEAVE HIM OUT OFF THIS!" Kai bellowed.

"Ok then," said Ian, "I'll just finish this."  
Kai suddenly realised that he had taken his mind off the battle completely and looked back in just in time to catch Dranzer.

"AND THE SECOND ROUND GOES TO IAN! THE THIRD AND FINAL ROUND WILL BE THE TIE BREAKER!"

Kai walked back over to his bench angry with himself.

Tala sighed, "I take it that I am your weakness."

"Tala I am…" Kai began.

"No Kai," Tala interrupted seriously, "I realise that I am your weakness now but I want you to know that even if you don't…"

"Stop right there Tala," said Kai smiling (genuinely), "I am not going to lose with you at my side and Dranzer in my blade. Nothing can beat us."

"That's right," said Tala hugging Kai, "Go kick his ass."

"WOULD THE BLADER'S PLEASE REPORT TO THE BEYBLADE DISH FOR THE THIRD AND FINAL ROUND!"

The crowd cheered as Kai and Ian walked up to there positions.

"Ready to lose Kai," said Ian.

"Never am never will be Ian, are you?" asked Kai.

"No because I never lose," said Ian quickly.

Kai could feel Ian staring at him so he smirked to himself. He cracked his neck both ways then hitched up Dranzer and prepared to launch.

"Tut tut tut Kai," said Ian in an irritating tone, "That's a terrible habit. I don't think that Tala would agree with that."

Kai smiled, "No, he doesn't." If I don't get angry, Kai thought, about his slagging off Tala then I can win. There is the problem.

"THREE…TWO…ONE…LET IT RIP!"

Kai launched Dranzer into the dish and went on the defensive. Kai's battle strategy was to wear him down the hit him. Used a lot and quite predictable. That's why Ian wouldn't expect it.

Ian, again, was attacking. Kai was waiting for the inevitable taunting.

It arrived.

"So Kai," Ian said, "Did Tala give you a nice pep talk?"

"Yes," said Kai trying to ignore him, "Like he always does."

"Well you know," said Ian, "Once this is over and I have defeated you, you will be ruined."

"How do you figure?" said Kai trying to keep his cool.

"Well," said Ian in a matter of fact voice, "You directly wont be ruined but your life will. There may be some rumour's going about of Tala's whereabouts that may happen to reach Koal."

Anger ran through Kai like lightening. How dare he even threaten about giving away Tala's home and to scum like Koal.

Kai did what he not to through the whole battle. He looked into Ian eyes. Kai glared at Ian as he felt his eyes search him. He glared focusing all his anger on Ian and his threat.

Ian's face went pale. What horrific part of Kai's memories had he been searching. Ian fell to his knees breaking still keeping eye contact.

"Was…Who…what?" Ian stuttered.

"Well Ian," Kai said still glaring at Ian, feeling power well up inside him, "You see that my past is something of a horror, and that I have gone through hell and high water to get here and so has Tala so if you think that you, you pathetic dick, are going to beat me then you are wrong!"

Ian got to his feet shakily. He was about to make a move.

"DRANZER!" Kai bellowed , "TAKE HIM DOWN!"

Kai felt all off his anger flow through these words and his wingsd (that had been hidden under a long coat) spread ripping the coat to their full, massive size. The whole crowd went silent but Kai didn't care, "NOW!" Kai roared. Kai flapped his wings and with a mighty gust went into the air. Kai was a vision. Anger was still radiating from him.

Dranzer flew out of his blade and looked just asangry.

Ian was speakless. He was still staring at Kai, his wings flapping gently keeping him in the air.

Dranzer, fueled by Kai's anger, flew towards Wyborge. Wyborge tried to put up a defence but it was shattered and Wyborge was smashed to pieces.

Kai made Dranzer stop so he could go collect her from the dish. Kai landed on the ground and folded his wings behind his back. He leapt in to the middle where Ian was, looking for Wyborge.

Kai bent down and hissed at Ian, "By the way, if you ever mention anything you saw in my head to anyone then you are as good dead. Do I make myself clear?"

Ian look terrified then nodded, "Kai…" he said so quietly that Kai almost didn't hear him, "Did you really kill him?"

Kai got up and walked out off the dish, "Yes and here you go."  
Kai threw Ian Wyborge that he had found when he had picked up Dranzer. Ian caught it and then fainted. All of Ian's people looked at him then went to Kai and swarmed around him. They crowd cheered as Jazz man announced the winner.

Kai was trapped and all he could here was a lot of people talking. He made out thing like, "I knew you could do it," and "I was with you all along."

Kai spread his wings but they kept talking. He glared around at them then with a mightly flap of his powerful wings. He was in the air and saw Tala staring at him. Kai smirked in a way like the-cats-out-of-the-bag-so-why-don't-you-join-me.

Tala sighed then he removed his brown coat and spread his ice-white wing and joined Kai. They hugged in mid air and then Tala whispered, "That was great but was the wing nessasary."  
Kai stopped hugging then shrugged and then laughed.

"Scared the little prick though," Kai said grinning, "Race you out off here?"

"Ok then," said Tala flying out of the exit ahead. Kai looked around the stadium at the people watching him. He gave a huge flap which made the crowd cheer then he flew after Tala.

Kai was so happy as he flew after Tala. Although Kai was faster at running Tala was a better flying, being pure angel. Tala was waiting for him to fly home.

Kai was happy because he had Tala and was going to the world chamionship. He was going to defend Tala from Koal and anyone close to him, not matter what.

* * *

Well that was fun! Also I would like to appologise to aries 1391 for making Ian kind of bad (Sorry). Well I hope you liked the second chapter but I can't wait to get to the world chamionship!

Bubi Grufflump


End file.
